Ape-Plus
Ape-Plus is part of a villain group known as the Brain Trust. Created by the group's leader, the Overbrain, as an evil counterpart of the famous Doctor Silverback, he possesses the physical might of a mountain gorilla paired with an intellect greater than that of a normal human. Ape-Plus is entirely loyal to his creator, and often serves as the Overbrain's personal bodyguard. In Champions Online Ape-Plus and the rest of the Brain Trust can be found in the vicinity of Force Station Steelhead; serving in his usual capacity as bodyguard to his creator, he protects the Overbrain as he attempts to carry out a plan to enslave the Hunter-Pariots and turn them into a private army. :For the articles on the character's appearance in the Canadian Wilderness, see: Ape-Plus (Force Station Steelhead) Missions '''Mission Objective : Appearance & Personality ''"Do not mistake me for some animal! The mind is as strong as the body... and the body is strong enough to tear you limb from limb." :::::::::- '''''Ape-Plus Ape-Plus appears as a large mountain gorilla, dressed in military-styled clothing and bearing an assortment of armaments including pistols and grenades. He is known to be fond of cheap cigars. He retains the natural cunning and savage instincts he possessed before being granted sentience, traits that when combined with his improved intellect make him a deadly opponent. Motivations Ape-Plus is an absolutely-loyal servant of the Overbrain, brainwashed and conditioned to follow any command issued by his creator. His primary motivation is to protect his master at all times, only leaving his side when the Overbrain orders him away to carry out a specific task. Background Ape-Plus was once no more than a normal mountain gorilla. He was captured by poachers and sold to a man working for the Overbrain, who subjected the ape to a series of treatments and procedures designed to grant him sentience. The procedures also served to bind the gorilla to his creator, conditioning him to ensure that he would remain completely loyal to his new master. Skills & Abilities Ape-Plus possesses the physical might of a normal mountain gorilla, though he's undergone training and treatments that have allowed him to maximize his natural talents. His intellect is greater than that of an average human, and he is well versed in the creation and use of various weapons and gadgets. He is a cunning and savage individual, capable of formulating complex plans and preparing for future encounters. Known Associations The Brain Trust Created by the Overbrain and conditioned to follow the villain's every command, Ape-Plus is a loyal member of the Brain Trust. He serves primarily as personal bodyguard to his creator, fiercely protecting the Overbrain against any dangers that may threaten to bring him harm. Doctor Silverback Ape-Plus was created by the Overbrain as a reflection of the simian hero Doctor Silverback. Silverback possesses a greater intellect than his counterpart, but Ape-Plus retains a natural cunning and savagery that he lacks; despite this difference in personality, the two are well matched. References Category:Villains Category:The Brain Trust